


Tranquility

by NewLondon



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Eizen ain't dead until I say so, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and a christmas tree, written for the sormik advent calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewLondon/pseuds/NewLondon
Summary: It brought a sense of happiness from Mikleo, relishing in these moments of tranquillity. A peace he had wished for hundred and hundred of years until he finally found it in a remote ruin of a forgotten part of the continent.Written for Sormik Advent Calendar 2017 Day 23 - Christmas Tree





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Long time no see XD  
> First of all, I'd like to thank the event hosts to inviting me! It was really fun to write and I hope you guys will enjoy it too!

"Thank you so much for helping me guys. It’d have been a pain in the arse otherwise.” mused Mikleo. Eizen grunted in response while Zaveid just shook his head, laughing a little at the situation.

“No reason to thank us Mikky-boy. You know we’d never let your Christmas be spoiled” Zaveid winked at Mikleo who just shot an annoyed look at him.

The tree was heavy after all and while Mikleo was more than strong enough to cut the tree down, transporting it up all the way to Elysia might have proven a little bit too much for him. He might be 800 years old, but he was never the type to really indulge in these kinds of celebrations. Or rather, he never had the reason to do so.

So here he was, sporting a huge Christmas tree on his back with Eizen and Zaveid, trying to not die of embarrassment thank to said wind seraph.

“Eizen please punch him in the face for me.”

“I would gladly,” he smirked, looking over his shoulder menacingly while Zaveid put on a braver face, “but I don’t want to drop this tree.” Zaveid relaxed a bit. “Yet.”

“What have I ever done to you guys?!” he cried dramatically.

Mikleo and Eizen shared a look and said in unison: “A lot of thing.”

“You really want us to list it? I actually have a book dedicated to it.”

“Surely you jest.” Said Zaveid uncertainly. Mikleo made no noise but pointedly looked forward. If he smirked, only Eizen could see it.

Soon after their little teasing party they arrived at the gates of Elysia. Mikleo searched with his eyes a familiar mop of blond hair but could not find it. Fortunately. They hurried over to Sorey and Mikleo’s shared house, trying to be stealthy, but utterly failing. Some of the Elysians were more than amused, giggling and laughing quietly for themselves but Mikleo paid them no mind.

He had a goal in his mind, after all.

Squeezing the tree into the small room had been tricky but with the help of Eizen they somehow managed.

Now the tree was standing proudly, albeit a little worn. Mikleo looked pleased with himself and while the tree was yet to be decorated, the lion share of the work was done. He just prayed that the others would be enough to keep Sorey occupied for a little while more.

* * *

 

It took nearly three hours for the three of them to decorate every room and available space in the house while simultaneously bake some cookies too.

While Zaveid liked to tease him mercilessly and Eizen was not very helpful either (Mikleo blamed Edna for that), their presence helped him calm his nerves down. Sorey was still nowhere to be seen and by this point he didn’t know whether this was a blessing or a curse. He was anxious of what Sorey would think about all of this, after all they had never celebrated Christmas in this manner.

They were usually on a journey to a ruin or another when Christmas came around and this was the first year in nearly a hundred years that they could spend it at home, in Elysia.

Mikleo wanted to make it special.

“Okay, now Mikky-boy. We’re finished here!” came Zaveid voice from the kitchen. He walked over to Mikleo, Eizen in tow. Mikleo felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Eizen nodded at him, wished him Merry Christmas then walked out of the house before he could even say a word.

“Thanks for the help guys. Really. I couldn’t have done it without you.” He said to Zaveid instead.

Zaveid just shook his head in amusement like Mikleo thanking him was something funny. But he didn’t make his trademark smile, instead looked at Mikleo with a kind, warm smile Zaveid only did when he was comforting Mikleo.

It never failed to make the water seraph feel like his little brother.

“Eizen and I already told you, Mikky,” he gestured to the whole house, “You know we gladly help you out anytime. Just say the magic words!” Zaveid snickered.

Mikleo’s face softened but before he could say something possibly snarky, a knock could be heard from outside, along with a slightly grumpy voice.

“You might want to pack up or something. I can see Sorey coming this way.”

Zaveid nodded hurriedly to Mikleo and quickly followed Eizen out and away from the house. Mikleo could see their effort in trying to hide themselves (or at least Zaveid tried; Eizen was never the one to hide from anything). Mikleo could only hope that Sorey wouldn’t notice them.

He turned back to the hall. While the room was relatively small, it had just the right amount of space if they wanted to have some guests around. It was pleasantly decorated and Eizen even managed to hang some lights around the place and the tree.

All in all, it was really cosy and Mikleo felt his heart fill up with pride and adoration.

He could still smell the sweet scent of the ginger bread and the cookies the three of them managed to bake with more or less success. He may or may not had the most problem out of the three of them.

But no way in hell he would ever say it out loud.

The door creaked suddenly behind him and Mikleo turned around to face someone he loved from the bottom of his heart. The only reason in the whole universe he would ever subject himself to a day worth of teasing from Zaveid without a second thought.

Sorey smiled at him sheepishly, his eyes sparking in the dim light the decorations casted on the hall. Mikleo watched Sorey’s expression, silently looking for any changes. With this, he could actually pinpoint the moment Sorey noticed the differences in their home.

His smile brightened more, and his eyes softened when they landed on Mikleo’s figure. Mikleo smiled a little in return, ducking his head so Sorey wouldn’t see the blush creeping up his face but he slowly made his way into Sorey’s arms, hugging him closer, burying his face into his chest.

Sorey’s laugh was the only thing Mikleo could here in an otherwise silent house. It brought a sense of happiness from Mikleo, relishing in these moments of tranquillity. A peace he had wished for hundred and hundred of years until he finally found it in a remote ruin of a forgotten part of the continent.

They stood there, illuminated by the various lights, lulled into tenderness while Sorey planted soft kisses on his head, whispering sweet nothings along with soft thank yous.

 “So this was the reason I had to play tags with the kids all day long.” Sorey said cheerfully. Mikleo looked up at him and nodded.

The tree was beautiful. The whole place was beautiful as Sorey watched the lights periodically change their colour, coating Mikleo in soft blue, green and red lights.

Mikleo was beautiful.

He made a mental note to thank Zaveid and Eizen the first time he meets them again.  

“Of course. This is the first time we are properly celebrating it at home, so I thought…”

“It’s okay, I love it! Though it sucked not seeing you all day…” he pouted, burying his face into Mikleo’s fluffy hair, inhaling his scent.

“I know, I know, and I’m sorry. But I wanted it to be a surprise,” Mikleo trailed off, “And I may or may not have told everyone to leave us alone for the next couple of days.” He added a little coyly.

Sorey blushed, “You could be forgiven if this is the deal.” He leaned in, brushing his nose against Mikleo’s. Up this close, Mikleo could see the tiny little freckles adoring his husband’s face.

“Well, if you put it that way. There may be an additional present in our bedroom. That is, if I’m forgiven.” Mikleo smirked. Sorey’s pupils dilated slightly, his hands pulling Mikleo even more into his embrace.

“Always.” Sorey said, his feelings evident in voice. He picked Mikleo up, making a bee line for their bedroom. The sudden turn of events made Mikleo forget of the batch of cookies waiting patiently in the kitchen counter.

Well, Mikleo mused after a few well spent hours, the cookies can wait. His husband can’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
